


First Times

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Ayyyy, Cas punches Dean, Countdown, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, High School, Letters, M/M, Making Out, POV First Person, Teenagers, The sex, Underageish, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could never say no to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Do you remember kissing me in fifth grade? You convinced me that first kisses were awkward if you did it with someone you didn’t know, so we kissed. It wasn’t anything more than a peck but at least we got it out of the way.

And then in seventh grade Lisa Braeden told you she wanted to French Kiss you the next day at school and you agreed. But you had never french kissed anyone so again, we practiced. That was… interesting. And scary. We didn’t talk for a week after that because we couldn’t even look each other in the eye.

When we were sixteen you said you were going to “do it” with Tessa. But even though you had watch a lot of porn you still weren’t sure what to do. And again, you asked if we could try it. I got so mad at you that I punched you and didn’t talk to you for a month. But I guess you figured it out because two days after I punched you, you went around school bragging about having sex with Tessa.

I could never say no to you. Anytime you needed to practice kissing, asking someone out, learning to cook, how to draw, or even how to give a hickey; I always said yes. But for some reason when you asked me to have sex with you I freaked out. For the rest of the school year I was nervous to be around you. Anytime you went to hug me, or touch me in anyway I thought you were going to ask me again.

For some reason I never believed that you actually had sex with Tessa. But only you and her know.

430 more days left. Sorry I took two weeks to write. My class had to finish learning those last two songs. Their performance is tomorrow!

I will talk to you soon.

-Cas


End file.
